Already Known
by xxDominiqueWriterxx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Clary already knew that she was a shadowhunter when she met Jace, Isabelle, and Alec? Everyone already knew Alec was gay? And Clary was more like Jace? Here it is! Please read and review! Ch. 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Fighting was always something that Clary was good at. This particular night, though, she just wasn't on top of her game. She was fighting five demons in the back by myself. I had to give it to them, they had got some good hits on her, and she knew that they were going to leave a huge ass purple mark on her back in the morning.

_If I get to live that long after tonight _she thought to herself.

She finally killed two of them by throwing her seraph blade into their skulls. One happened to be standing in front of the other one, so that just happened to be pure luck. One of them kicked her in her rib causing her to gasp.

_Awww, shadowhunter, it seems as if you are not going to make it this time, _it hissed in her face.

"Don't ever underestimate me you ugly bastard," she hissed back. She hated showing any sign of weakness to anybody.

Just then she snapped the heads of two more of the demons necks. One with her legs, and the other own with her bare hands. She only had one more to go.

His tail began to wrap around her leg, and he flipped her on her back. She grunted against the pain. The demon was on top of her in less than a second. His hands were around her neck, trying to strangle her.

_Die, you stupid bitch_ it hissed frustrated. Clary was not on to give up, and he could see that.

Clary grinned. "You first," she spit in his face. She took a secret seraph blade that was hidden in her thigh sheaths. She stuck it into its skull with all her force. She threw him off of her body and bean to stand up. She noticed that her dressed was ripped on the side when the door opened and this pretty girl with black hair walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything expect the drama parts…please enjoy!!

* * *

I froze. So did she.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to her. I thought that I was the only shadowhunter here.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" she questioned back. "I have a demon following me as we speak."

"Well… uhmmm…..does he think that you are a mundane or not?" Clary was trying hard to think of something

"Yeah, he thinks I am a mundane. That was my whole game plan before you showed up!" she snapped back.

"Don't fucking snap at me. I was trying to save your ass, but never mind. Apparently, you don't need my help," Clary was on a short fuse at the moment.

"Okay, okay sorry! What are you thinking about?" she asked Clary. She glanced out of the door and her eyes widened. She glanced back at Clary. "And could you please hurry up because he is almost here," she informed Clary.

"Well…since he things that you are a mundane, act like you don't see all of these demon bodies," she told Isabelle.

"That's it?" asked Isabelle

"Got a better idea?" Clary asked her skeptically.

"No, no, no. Okay I got it. Just go hide somewhere," she told Clary impatiently.

"I don't need to hide," Clary told her.

"Okay, whatever, just stop talking to me," she said quickly.

"Fine."

Just then the demon walked in the door. Isabelle was turned his way and Clary could tell that she locked eyes with his. But when he glanced behind her and saw Clary, she noticed his hesitation. His eyes went to the floor where the other five demons laid dead. He looked back up at her with a distorted face. She smiled wearily, and waved her fingers toward him.

His eyes turned back toward Isabelle. Her eyes were smiling at him, Clary could just feel it. His weren't smiling at her though.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, you know? Somewhere else more private?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with right here?" she questioned back. "I think that this is plenty of privacy and enough room," she said seductively while taking a step forward towards him. That turned his distorted face right side up. He started to walk towards her, but before he could get to close to her, she pulled something black from underneath her dress and wrapped it around his leg. In a flick of her wrist, he was on the floor grunting in pain. It reminded of Clary earlier when she was fighting the demon.

When he could open his eyes, all Clary could do was laugh at the total shock on his face. It was hysterically funny. His eyes darted between Isabelle and Clary and they began to burn with fury.

_You two stupid bitches. I am going to fucking kill you both and enjoy it_ he no longer used the smooth talker voice that he did with Isabelle. He was showing his true shelf.

Clary stopped laughing immediately. "What did you just call me?" She narrowed my eyes at him.

Now it was his turn to laugh hysterically. _Looks like I have struck a nerve, _he managed between the laughs. _And I said " You two stupid bitches. I am going—" _but he never got a chance to repeat it because Clary was already on the floor on top of him, attacking him. She punched him the face uncountable times and kneed him in his groan. She took out one of her seraph blades and put it at his throat. Isabelle was froze, shocked by the speed of the tiny red haired girl that she just met. She didn't have anytime to react.

She looked deep into the evil demons eyes. "Call me a stupid bitch one more time. Come on. I dare you," she said pissed off.

Isabelle thought that she was fear in the demons eyes. That was the first time she ever saw that.

Clary was still looking at the demon. He smiled. _Stupid bitch_. Well didn't he have the balls. It didn't matter now. Clary slit his throat so fast if you blinked you would have missed the whole thing. She stood up and started collecting all of her seraph blades from all her kills. Isabelle just stood there, staring at Clary with amazement.

Someone that small shouldn't have the skills that she has.

"What?" Clary asked Isabelle. She hated being stared at. If it wasn't a guy that she knew, it either made her uncomfortable, or pissed her off.

Isabelle was finally able to speak. "I have never seen a female move like you before. You were _fucking_ amazing."

Clary chuckled. "I am only that good when I'm pissed off," she thought about what she said and laughed absently. "And I'm pissed off quiet frequently." Then she thought about what Isabelle just said, "What do you mean you've never seen _females_ move like that?" She looked at Isabelle. "You've seen guys like that before too?" she asked skeptically. She never trained with people before.

"Yeah. My brother Jace. He is the best of the best when it comes to shadowhunters," she told Clary. This surprised her.

"Wait, are you talking about that Jace Lightwood? That blonde hair one?" Clary asked.

Now it was Isabelle's turned to be surprised. "Yeah. Do you know him?" Isabelle asked her.

Clary laughed. "Not personally. And don't be offended, but the word around in _both_ worlds is that he is a man-whore," Clary informed her.

Isabelle's face mocked being offended.

Clary kept giggling. " I told you not to be offended," she reminded her. She bent down to get on of her seraph blades off of the floor when the door opened again.

"Hey, Isabelle are done with the—Damnnnn. Who is your friend?" I heard a male voice. I could tell he was aroused.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! DON'T BE TO HARSH PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything…all credit goes the amazingly talented author Cassandra Clare**

* * *

Jace and Alec watched as the demon followed Isabelle into the back door. They figured that Izzy could handle this one by herself.

_I mean its only __**one**__ demon_ Jace thought.

The demon was kinda buff, though, but Isabelle was no wimp either. Looking at the demon, he could tell why so many girls had fallen for him. Demons for the most part, when they use their human form, are never ugly. But they weren't super gorgeous looking either.

_They are never as gorgeous as I am _Jace thought conceded.

Isabelle had put on some of her best clothes tonight to lure demons. She was wearing a black dress with black high heels. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders. He had to admit that she looked very nice tonight. Not that he would ever admit that to her face.

Just then a hot black haired girl passed him. She wasn't nearly attractive as his sister, Isabelle. He would settle for her okay looks at the moment, though. She looked him straight in the eye and winked. He smiled slowly and when the girl started coming over, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and sighed.

It was Alec.

"Would you please trying to pick girls? We are trying to hunt demons?" reminded Jace with a irritated tone.

"If only you had an angel face like this, than you would understand," Jace sighed theatrically.

"Shut up you jackass," Alec smacked him upside the head. "You're not as smooth as you think you are, asshole," Alec informed Jace.

"Really?" Jace asked amused. He loved fucking with Alec. He thought that it was hilarious.

"Yeah, really," Alec was started to get annoyed. Just then the dark haired girl. She put her hand on Jace's shoulder. Her dark eyes matched her dark hair and her black dress. She had on high heels that added a couple inches on to her height. Still, she was pretty short.

"Hey handsome," she purred at Jace.

Jace glanced at her and grinned. "Jace. You?" he faked interest. Honestly, he could care less about her name. He just wanted to prove Alec wrong.

Her hand slid farther down to his biceps. "I'm Aline," she informed him. Jace turned his head slightly towards Alec and smirked.

Alec decided that it was time to step in and take action. "Hi, and I'm Alec. So glad that we all got caught up now. Sorry to interrupt you two, but have to go and find my sister. Remember her, Jace?" Alec eyed him

Damn. Alec was right. He had totally forgot about Isabelle. He turned towards Alec. "Alright. Alright. We'll go find your sister." He turned back towards Aline and gave her a fake smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now." He turned away with Alec at his side.

She pouted. "Fine, see you later Jace," she called then she stalked away, switching her hips, trying to look sexy for Jace when he turned around to look at her. It didn't work, though. He thought it was hilarious the way some girls would throw themselves at him. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"Dude, this is not the time to laughing. We need to find Isabelle." Alec said worried. Worrying, worrying, worrying. That's all he ever did these days.

"Chill, Ally-Boy, Isabelle went through the back door with the demon following her. If you were so intent about her whereabouts, you would know that already," Jace told him so properly as they were weaving in and out of the crowd.

"Shut up Jace, or I will cut your hair in your sleep. Never doubt me," Alec told him seriously.

"You know that you would just have Magnus do your dirty work for you," Jace teased as they were almost at the door.

"Jace Lightwood, you better sleep with one eye open," Alec mumbled under his breath just as they reached the door.

Jace was laughing silently at the comment as he opened the door just as some hot red head bent over . "Hey, Isabelle are you done with the— Damnnnn. Who is your friend?" Jace commented aroused.

* * *

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and all of the mail telling me very good things…here's the thing…people want my writing skills to be perfect and I'm only just beginning high school so there not going to be…and I know that some of my writing is going to need some work...that's just how things are.**

**Back to the story…..**

* * *

Clary sighed and stood back up. A guy that was known to the world(s) as a whore was now checking out her ass. Yay. Wasn't she lucky? She turned around and looked Jace straight in the eye and smirked.

"Don't get too happy," she told him. Then she turned her back on him to retrieve the rest off her seraph blades out of the demons heads. This time, she went on her knees instead of bending over. She struggled at first with the blade that was stuck in two demons heads. It wouldn't give easily.

"Shit," she mumbled in frustration.

She could hear Jace in the back of her mind chuckling. "Having some, uh, difficulties redhead?" His voice was so annoying at the moment.

"No, thank you, mister jackass," She said. She almost had it out.

"What did you just call me?" Jace said. He took a step into the room.

Isabelle laughed. "I think that she just called you a jackass," She repeated for the whole room to hear.

Clary almost had it out. "Thank you," she pulled once more and it finally came out, "Isabelle for that," in relieved breath. She would think twice the next time before sticking a seraph blade in a demons head. As soon as she took it out, the demons body disappeared, as well as the other bodies. She cleaned the blades and started to put them back in her thigh sheaths.

When she got done, she turned around to find both of the guys staring at her. Usually, she liked guys attention, but this made her feel very uncomfortable. Especially Jace's gaze. He looked like he was going to pounce on her any second now.

"What?" she asked irritated.

Her voice must have snapped him back into reality because he blink several times before refocusing on her.

"Can you repeat that redhead?" he said in that annoying voice.

"What, are you slow or something golden boy?" Clary asked.

Isabelle coughed. Yeah right. Jace cleared his throat and began. "First of all, my name is not golden boy—

Clary interrupted him. "And, so what? My name isn't redhead. What's your point?"

Jace was taken back. No one in his life ever talked to him like that. Especially not a girl. His face must have shown what he was thinking because Alec and Isabelle started laughing hysterically.

He turned to glare at the both of them. "What the fuck are you two laughing about?" he asked them.

Alec was finally able to stop laughing enough to answer his question. "Dude, do you see her?" Jace unnecessarily glanced at Clary. He noticed for the first time that her black dress had little drippings of red blood all over it, and her skin "You just got told by this little redhead with an attitude, who, by the way, could probably kick your ass any time she wanted to, Jace," Alec told him.

"And that my friend, is what the fuck we are laughing about," pinched in Isabelle.

Jace could do nothing but turn his head away from her. He noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where'd that little redhead go?" he asked turning his head back towards them.

Isabelle and Alec merely shrugged.

Then Jace saw her emerge from behind some boxes wearing a totally different outfit. She was wearing a black faded jeans and a tank top wear you could mostly see how big her boobs were. And she had a bag strap across her chest, making her chest looking even bigger. She was wearing high heels, but they weren't clicking against the concrete. Jace wondered how she could be that quiet because Isabelle couldn't.

"Well, I can't tell you that this has been an enjoyable experience meeting _all_ of you, because it hasn't," she purposely leered at Jace, "but I have to get out of here," she informed them. She started towards the door, but she was suddenly blocked. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was at all.

"What do you want, golden boy?" she asked as she glanced up at him.

"Stop fucking calling me that, redhead!" Jace exclaimed frustrated. He never met anyone like her before.

Clary started giggling.

"What the hell is funny about that?" He asked her.

"Do you know how amazingly stupid you sound calling me redhead, but pissed when I call you golden boy?" she told him.

_When well she put it like that_……

"She has a point," added Isabelle.

"We did not ask for your input, Isabelle," Jace scolded her.

"Stop being so fucking mean to Isabelle, Jace," Clary suddenly said.

Jace immediately caught what she said.

"What did you just call me?" he asked her.

She took a step towards him. "I think that I just called you Jace. That is your name right, Jace?" she grinned in his face.

"How do you know my name?" he asked her.

She grinned even wider. "I know things. Just like I know that her name is Isabelle and I know that his name is Alec," she said while she pointed at the two.

"What's your name?" Jace's curiosity was eating him.

Clary was thinking about what to do. She finally came to a conclusion. "Tell you what. You move and then I will tell you my name," She stuck her hand out to him.

He pushed her hand away. "No way. Swear on the angel," he told her sternly.

"Damn it. I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were," She grinned at him teasingly.

"Swear on the angel," he told her replacing his footing in front of the door.

She sighed and cleared her throat. "I swear on the angel if Jace moves his fat ass out of the way of the door, I will reveal my name to him," she mumbled.

"God, you're so fucking rude," he told her getting out of the way of the door.

"Yeah, but you moved your fat ass out of the way of the door, didn't you?" she grinned evilly.

"So?" he asked her.

She turned her back away from him and turned towards him to face him. "So…what?" she asked. He just stared at her until she gave. It wasn't long. "Fine," she mumbled. She turned and looked him straight in the eye. "Clary, Jace. My name is Clary," She told him softly, then she hurried out of the door.

_Clary…_ Jace thought…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Soooo.. I know that I haven't been writing like I should have been, but I am now and I have something to say to the people that don't like my story and the way I have created my characters Clary and Jace are perfect besides his chipped tooth and her height .and it is rated m so there is going to be some cussing and adult themes deal with it ..so people here is an update hope you like it.

CPOV (Clary's point of view)

Clary ran out of that room like a bat out of hell. In her head she told herself, I have already said to much information. People are not suppose to know about her. She was suppose to be a secret, but she just couldn't pass up the opportunity to tell that blond headed kid off. It was actually pretty fun. He was such a jerk head and needed to be put in his place, and she would gladly be the one to do it.

But she couldn't deny that she did find him mighty attractive, especially his golden hair and golden eyes. And she certainly was not going to tell him that. That would just make his ego bigger, and that would not be beneficial for anyone in this world. No one needed that. God, he is such a jackass. But, she was kind of a little bitch. But she didn't think that her attitude was nearly as bad as his.

The time was not right to start getting caught up about Jace though. It was time to find Simon and get the hell of this stupid fucking club before they caught up with her, an if they did, well that would be very bad. The more Shadowhunters that knew about her, the more problems she would have.

She spotted in the corner of the club looking uncomfortable as hell, she almost laughed at the site of him, but she caught herself. Some girl with dark brown almost black hair was trying to dance with him, but he gave her a have smile, and was kindly trying to decline her she could tell, but she just wasn't getting the message and was still trying to feel him up. His discomfort was growing so much as to where she could feel it all the way over, and that just pissed her off. Simon was her best friend and the only person that can cause him discomfort is her, and currently she wasn't the one doing it. The more she looked at her best friends face, the more pissed off she got. She really just wanted to kick the stupid bitch's ass into a fucking wall, or better yet, another fucking dimension, but that would attract attention to her, and that was just something that she did not need at the moment. So, she decided to do the next best thing in her book.

She walked through the crowd, ignoring the grabs and holds of various types of boys trying to dance with her, and right up to Simon blandly ignoring the girl trying to dance with him. He looked relieved to see her in front of him, but his expression turned curious once he saw the look on her face. She looked at him, smiled flirtatiously, and winked at him letting him know that she had a plan up my sleeves.

"Hey, baby, you ready to get out of this club and back to my place,?" She felt up on his arm and smiling right in to his eyes. His mouth slightly fell open, but he caught himself at the last minute. He pulled her hand on his arm in to his and intertwined their fingers. He stood straight up and pulled her towards him in a hug that was normal to them because they were best friends, but to others that did not know them it would look as though they were a couple and it was a affectionate hug. They basically did it for each other whenever they could see the other one wasn't feeling a person that they were talking to.

She kissed his cheek for a long period of time then tuned back the other girl that needed to get a fucking clue. She sighed dramatically, "Can I help you?" She asked her in a bitchy voice that she hoped that the other girl would catch on to. And just as Clary thought she would, she did. She put a fake smile on her face and she put her hands on her hips. She took a couple of steps toward Clary and she could tell that the girl was trying to look intimidating, but those types of looks did not work on Clary, no matter how many times people wished that they did.

"I'm the person that your boyfriend is dancing with. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked in the same bitchy tone that Clary just used with her, but Clary thought that she pulled it off way better than the tramp.

Clary laughed in the other girls face. "Oh, no, I don't have a problem with my boyfriend dancing with some tramp that can't fucking take a hint, as long as he knows her name," Clary turned her back on the girl swinging her hair hoping that it hint her and looked Simon in the eyes again. He had been quiet the hold time Clary was talking to the little smart mouth bitch, and she knew that he was doing that for a reason. He was paying close attention to Clary and her actions making sure that she didn't fly off the handle like she normally would have. Simon didn't know that she was a Shadowhunter, but Clary had a feeling that he knew she was hiding something and that she had a attitude. He was always watching her when he thought that she didn't notice. But Clary thought that it was time for him to stop watching and start talking, and Clary being Clary, acted upon her instincts like she normally would have.

"Hey, baby?" she asked in her innocent voice that she knew he could identify because she has used it on him a million times.

"Yeah?" he asked in a hesitant voice. He knew that Clary was up to something, and he wasn't sure that he wanted any part of it.

Clary smiled her famous smile into his face that she knew that would make him forget everything that was in his brain. "What's that's girls name behind me?" she asked him, pointing her head in the direction of the stupid girl behind him.

That caused him to start stuttering like she knew that it would. "Um...Alex?" he sounded like such an idiot. Clary started giggling like a naughty school girl, loud enough for people around her to hear her, especially one specific person. She turned around and smiled smugly in the others girls face. She stepped out of Simon's hug and folded her arms across her chest. "So…" Clary dragged out.

"So what?" the other girl asked annoyed. She took an identical stance as Clary, only looking weaker, even though she was taller than Clary with her heels on.

Clary laughed again in the girl's face. She seemed to be doing that a lot. "So, did he get your name right?" Clary tilted her head to the side, still smiling.

The other girl looked defeated and relaxed her stance. She looked over Clary's shoulder at Simon, "No, he didn't. My name is Aline," she said with a hurt face then she turned and walked away.

Clary had a satisfied look on her face, and turned back to Simon. He was watching her…again. Sometimes, Clary thought, that he watched her to damn closely with an intense gaze.

"What?" Clary asked innocently.

"What was all that about?" he questioned her, nodding his head in the direction that Aline took off.

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Simon," she told him looking down. She tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm pulling me back towards him. Pulling her chin up, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye.

"I can tell when you are lying to me," he said softly, so softly, that if she wasn't a Shadowhunter, she would not be able to hear him over the roaring of the music.

She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, then back to his face, as he was still holding on to her face. "Simon, come on. We can not fucking do this right now, we have to get out of the hell out of this stupid fucking place," she said pointing towards the people behind her dancing to the blaring music. She seriously did not want to fucking do this right now with Simon. He was always wanting her to look at him more than a friend, but she would always back up and say that she was not ready for that yet. I mean, come on, she thought, how can you have like a healthy relationship when you can not even fucking tell the person the most important part of your life. And Clary knew no matter how many times she wanted to tell Simon about that huge part of her life, she knew that she never really could without looking like a complete fucking crazy person that needed to get some help.

Simon looked at her confused. "Why are you in such a rush to leave this place. You used to love it here. This was where you could get away from your mom," He had a really good point. She used to love it there, but that was before that she discovered that she was a fucking Shadowhunter. After that, many things changed about her.

Clary smiled tightly in his face. "Simon, come on now. Do you really want to stay here? We both know that you fucking hate this place," Clary knew that she had him there. They both knew that the only reason that he went there was to accompany Clary and watch out for her, not knowing that she was a Shadowhunter, and that she could handle herself just fine.

Simon studied her for a long time before he gave up with a defeated sigh. "Come, on Clary. Let's get out of here then," he said turning her so that her back was towards him and he wrapped his arms around her neck as they started towards the crowd full of hundreds of people. Clary was trying _extremely _hard not to get pissed off by the pushing and shoving of the people dancing, but it was difficult. By like the 20th time, she really just wanted to fuck a bitch up, but she decided just to hold on to his hand as a reminder where she was at and who she was with. So, she just decided to keep her temper in check, that she would just fast-walk towards the door, and kept her hold on to Simon's hand to help him keep up with her.

When they were by the door, Clary had feeling that she was being watched and turned out of Simon's grasp to look behind her where she felt the feeling coming from. And low and behold, Jace is standing there watching her like a fucking hawk. She repeated over and over in her head that he did not look fucking sexy as hell with his golden hair glowing around his face. She tried to give him a glare, but from his smirk, she could that it was half-ass. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to a confused Simon that was looking in the same direction that she was seeing nothing. Clary knew that him not being a Shadowhunter, that he could not see Jace. The only reason that he could see Clary was because he grew up with her and she was clueless about her real life and her background.

She could still feel Jace's eyes boring in the back of her head, but she ignored him. She grabbed Simon's face in her hands and turned his head towards her looking him in the eye. "You ready to go?" she asked him. His answer was only the nod of his head. And then they left, but not without Clary stealing one last glance in Jace's direction, but he was no longer there.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I know that it has been a veryyy long time but I am back ! I am sorry that I was gone for so long, but school has basically taken over my whole life and when I'm not there, I am doing something related to it. I am going to try to start writing again as frequently as I can with my schedule, and I don't even know how it is going to be. It changes periodically, so I never know. In the summer I might update more, but I will be in summer school, take singing lessons, and have a job to make some quick money on the side. So, enough about me people. Here is what you are really here for. Chapter 6. Here we go…

JPOV(Jace's Point of View)

He didn't know why , but, seeing Clary grab the face of the nerdy looking dark haired kid really pissed him off.

_What the fuck?_

And he definitely didn't like her walking up to him swaying her hips and kissing his cheek when they were in front of Alic…Aly…Ale…

Something that started with Al, okay?

Jace didn't give a shit about a specific girl.

In fact, Jace never cared personally for any girl. He always got what he desired from them, and then he left them high and dry feeling used and stupid. That was never more than two, maybe three months if he liked how they looked on his arm. He always made up a excuse about how he needed to find himself without holding her down to him, almost immediately after the girl said that she wanted them to be exclusive of course, but the girl was never smart enough to figure it out, and believed the bullshit that he was pitching them. Then, when they would see him with another girl , you would think that they would throw a fit, but no, nothing bad happens to Jace, right? He was very skilled and the art of lying and manipulating people. He would tell the girl that he was on a date with that he had to go to the bathroom, when he is really going to see the other girl to feed her lines about how it's a pity date and no one could ever compare to her, leaving her feeling giddy inside. It was a piece of cake.

But Jace had a very strong feeling that it wasn't going to happen like that Clary. She seemed like a girl that could detect a lie from a mile away to him. Plus, even though he would never mention out loud, but it was nice to talk to a girl that didn't put up with his façade and put him in check when he needed to be. It was also nice not having to look at brown or blonde hair all the time. The red hair went perfectly with the piercing green eyes. He could stare into those eyes all day long. But what he really lov..(What is wrong with him).._**liked**_ about her were her muscles. She was toned everywhere and it was pretty clear that she could take down a demon or anyone for that matter without any help from a man. He could see the muscles working as she pulled the seraph blades out of the demons heads by herself.

_Nice _he thought.

He was still standing just outside of the door leaning on the wall when Isabelle and Alec walked out clutching their sides laughing hysterically , still, at Jace. It was at times like these when Jace didn't understand Alec. He always walked around like there was a stick stuck up his hole and thought fun could burn in a pit, and then there were times like this where he would laugh and giggle with his little sister like they were both school girls caught doing something that they weren't suppose to. Inside, he was happy though. When they were little, he always thought that Alec would not die in battle, but of a stroke because he was always worried and serious and never took a break. It was nice to see him enjoy himself once in a while without Magnus by his side. Now that was a rare site.

Hiding his true feelings about the situation, he rolled his eyes as they walked up to him so that they would see in the dark room.

"Aww, little Jacey Wacey is pouting Alec. See, look, doesn't his bottom lip look like it's pouting to you?" Isabelle and her mocking tone were well associated with Jace. He could bicker with Isabelle all day, but after the whole Clary thing, he just couldn't put his heart in it tonight and he didn't like the feeling at all. It's a good thing that he won't be seeing her for a while, though.

"You know what guys, I'm not feeling well. I think that I'm about to go home and just go the sleep," he said rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Jace, cut the bullshit. You were just fine until little miss redhead came in your life and put you in the place that you deserve. The bottom of the barrel, the deepest part of the sea, the-"

"I get it, God. Why can't you just be a good bitch and shut up Isabelle?" Jace snarled back at her. He was tired of her tonight.

In a split second, all of the laughter stopped and Isabelle was right in his face. She made sure that she had eye contact with him before she spoke again. "Let's get one thing straight, mkay? Call me a bitch one more time and I will lay you out on your back, and not the good way. Remember that I'm not afraid of your psycho ass and I won't back down just because of your last name." lsabelle had a way of knowing how to get under your skin.

"How about a female dog, you stupid little-" before things could get out of hand and turn into something ugly, Alec decided to cut in between them and the conversation.

"Hey, hey, guys why don't you two stop bickering like two little children and grow up? We are here for a job, so start acting like adults and do it," Alec really was the only one acting like an adult. Most likely, he always was. He always did his job, and didn't let personally things get in his way. Except for, probably, Magnus, who he cared deeply for.

"Fine. I don't care. I'm out of here anyways. I don't need this," Just as Jace started to walk away, he ran right into someone.

_Guess who _he thought sarcastically.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" Al…whatever said rubbing her hands down his arm and dancing next to him trying to get him to join her. She was not succeeding.

"Actually , I was on my way out of here and home, now if you will excuse me," he said trying to maneuver his body around her so he could leave. She just wouldn't let him.

He sighed.

"Do you want some company?" she asked batting her eye lashes up at him. Could she really be that fucking dense?

"Look , it's been a long ass day and all I want to do is go home, so just-" but he didn't get the chance to finish.

"Hey, bitch, cant you take a fucking hint? Do I need to spell it out for you? He D-O-E-S-N-T want Y-O-U! Got it? Good. Now, get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass," Ah, now this is why he loved Isabelle. He just needed a reminder. She was always there for him, even when he was a jackass to her, and even when nothing was her fault.

Jace couldn't hold it in anymore when he saw her face. He started laughing his ass off. His back was hurting he was laughing so hard.

Whoever this girl was, she turned her head so fast towards him, he was surprised that her neck didn't break. "Fine, but you better watch yourself ,Wayland," then she stomped away, pushing people out of her way, not noticing their glares to the back of her head.

He turned back to Isabella. He slightly smiled at her, not showing all of his feelings. "Thanks, Izzy," he said. He knew that she liked the old nickname.

She smiled back at him, but he could tell that she was still kind of pissed. "Yeah, don't get used to it. Your kind of an asshole at the worst moments," He couldn't argue with her.

He included Alec in the conversation. "Alright, guys, I'm 'bout to head home. For real this time. Are y'all staying here?" he asked them.

He didn't have to wait long. "No," they said simultaneously. They always did have that weird brain thing where they could read each others mind, and answer questions at the same time. He probably should've been used to but he wasn't.

There were a lot things that he wasn't used to. And he didn't know it yet but things were about to change and flip his whole world upside down with just one word : _Clary….. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone ! I am sorry for the long update process. Even though I have been extremely busy, I have had time to right I have just been too lazy, so there is no excuse. I have basically just been going to school, doing my homework, and hanging out with friends. I have also been writing a book of my own in my free time for a couple of months now, so that also has been time consuming. I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this story, so I am with you along this ride. I have been asked numerous times did I want this story to be adopted, and I think that I will consider it for the future, but as for right now, I think that I want to keep it. Again, I want to apologize for the ridiculously long wait. So, here it is. What everyone has been asking for. Chapter 7 ….**

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home?" Simon asked for like the millionth time.

Clary appreciated his concern, really, she did, but sometimes she just annoyed with him. But then, she remembered.

_It's not like he knows that I can take care of myself against the school's football team, or that I could kill him at any moment, or even that I could hit a flying bird from two miles away …_

She was just annoyed at her lifestyle and how she couldn't tell possibly the most important person in her life what she really was. She couldn't come home from a day of killing demons and tell Simon how she took one down in less than thirty seconds. She couldn't argue with him everyday about which of the blades were easier to slash a demons throat with. She couldn't play wrestle with him, and know that she wasn't taking it too far, and it was slowly killing her. She found herself praying to a God, one that she didn't solemnly believe in, for things to back to the way before. Before she was slapped in the face with reality. In the face with _her _reality.

Before she realized that she was capable of being a killer. A potential monster.

Trying not to roll her eyes, she slowly turned to look at him in the eye. "Simon, I know that I don't look like it, and I know that sometimes you don't realize it, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Simon turned to stand right in front of her, and looked at her in her eye. Clary knew that Simon thought of himself as a nerd, and that he was plain, but he truly had no idea how beautiful he was, but she would never be the girl to tell him.

She could never be that girl for him.

"Don't look at me like that, Clary," he told her, his voice sounding pained. He wished that she could love him back, the way that he loved her. He never could guess what was going on in her little redhead. She used to be open as a book, but he could tell that something changed. He just wished that he knew what it was so that he could fix it.

"Don't look at you like what , Simon?" Clary stared right back at him.

He decided to ignore her question. He decided that he had had enough. " You know what, Clary? I have had enough your mystery and your secrets for one night, and all I want to do is go to bed. I'll just see you tomorrow." He turned to go up the step in front of his front door. He was stopped by a delicate, feminine hand grabbing his arm, stilling his movements.

"Whoa, what just happened? We were just fine a minute ago," Clary said confused.

" I have been wondering that for weeks, Clary. One minute, we are having fun, joking about the bands new shitty, stupid name they chose, and how it doesn't matter because they suck ass, and then all of a sudden, you can't talk to me for days at a time because you have to _study_ something so _fucking_ top secret that you cant even _fucking_ tell me, and then out of no where, you speak to me one day like nothing ever happened, like you didn't stop talking to me, like you didn't abandon me as you're best friend, you so call claim, but it's never been the same, like before. So please, for the love of God, Clary, tell me what the fuck happened?" His voice was gradually getting louder as he spoke, reaching a yell. He had never spoken to Clary that way before, let alone cursed at her. He used words like "ass" and "damn". He was the calm headed one out of the two, not her, but he wasn't acting like it at the moment.

It took Clary a moment to collect herself, and not knowing how to respond , a tear fell down her cheek. And not knowing where to take this conversation, she ran. She ran down the street to her house before Simon realized what was going on.

_At_ _least these Shadowhunter skills are good for something _she thought _because they have destroyed every other aspect of my life._

"Clary," Simon yelled, trying to catch up with her, "Clary, Shit, Clary, I am_ so _sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I don't know what came over me." He claimed, out of breath running up the stairs in front of her door.

" The truth came over you Simon," she said sadly in a quiet voice, looking at the ground, not able to look him in the eye. " I have been a shitty friend to you and you don't deserve."

"Clary, stop. I didn't say that to make you feel like shit. Honestly, I don't know why I said it, but I know it isn't because of that." He took a deep breath. "Clary, I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, and that I would never tell a soul." He brought his hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him, in the eye.

"I swear on the angel that I will tell you very, _very_ soon," She vowed, staring into his eyes.

"How do I know that you wont just pass over the subject anymore?"

"You'll find out when I tell you." She smiled tightly. "Goodnight, Simon."

He huffed. "Night Clary." She slowly closed the door.

"So what's this I hear about you swearing on the angel to explain Shadowhunters to Simon."

Clary slowly turned to face her angry looking mother.

"And so it begins," she mumbled under her breath.

Jace woke up from his dream startled, sweating, gasping the air in like it was his last. He had been waking up like this for some time now, but this time it was different. He wasn't screaming into the night air, and he wasn't throwing his fist wildly, aiming for his imaginary opponent, and for once for a _very long time, he didn't wake up enraged, ready for combat. In fact, he woke up quite the opposite. Looking down, he noticed he had a boner._

_He had a wet dream, and even worse._

_He had a wet dream about that redhead._

_Clary._

_He groaned into his pillow before rolling over and heading into the bathroom for a cold shower._

_He hated to admit it , but he liked her, and he would do anything to see her again. _

_Anything. _


End file.
